


Breeding Ground: Worthwhile Arrangement

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Lucretia Malfoy make an arrangement with the new Lord Black. One that benefits them. Draco and Lucius, not so much. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on March 28th, 2017.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 83





	Breeding Ground: Worthwhile Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 28th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Worthwhile Arrangement(Narcissa Black-Malfoy and Lucretia Malfoy)**

* * *

  
  
The sorcerer known to many as Harry Potter appears at the front steps of Malfoy Manor. Many know him as Harry Potter, but soon enough, he will undergo a change of name and title after claiming his heritage. Harry’s a perfectly fine name for one who wants to slip under the radar. However, Harry intends to be something else entirely and command respect. While his parents did name him as such, mostly thanks to James insisting such, Harry intends to call himself the name his mother really wanted him to be called, Hadrian.   
  
The name Potter commands a decent enough amount respect, Black commands slightly more, but Peverell is a name which people bend over backwards to try and please the holders of. They know one who holds that name is of immense, almost supernatural power, and Hadrian backs this up nicely. **  
**  
He shows up at the doorstep of the Malfoy home, something which will be changing. The door opens up and Narcissa Malfoy opens up the door. She dresses in a silk robe. A fine looking woman with a sultry figure. The look in her eyes make many men stop in their tracks. **  
**  
“Mr….” **  
**  
“Lord Peverell, Ms. Black.” **  
**  
The statement of her maiden name tells Narciss he’s well aware her marriage to Lucius is null and avoid. Hadrian steps into the house and she steps back. **  
**  
“Would you care to sit down?” **  
**  
“Yes, thank you.” **  
**  
Hadrian joins Narcissa with the two of them walking over to the couch. She bends down to make sure the couch cushions straighten themselves out. Narcissa bending over the couch gives Hadrian a pretty clear picture of her future in a matter of minutes. **  
**  
“As you know, your marriage agreement to your husband has been broken when he was sent to Azkaban. That puts you and your children in an interesting position. Is Lucretia on her way here?” **  
**  
“Yes, she will be here momentarily...but Draco refuses to show up. He refuses to acknowledge your power and I’m concerned what will happen to him. He still believes Lucius will rise above this.” **  
**  
Hadrian just smirks and sighs. Draco, Draco, arrogant to the very last moment. There’s really nothing else that can be said other than that. She sits down on the couch. **  
**  
“He’s going to suffer the consequences for his continued disrespect.” **  
**  
“Yes. Lucius insisted on training Draco in knowing everything he knows. I feel now in hindsight it is a mistake to take such a hands off approach to Draco’s training. I fear that he’s beyond redemption.” **  
**  
Narcissa responds with a sigh. Draco is most certainly Lucius’s son, although Lucretia only is someone that Lucius claims is his daughter. Lucius knew of Narcissa’s affair with Lucretia’s father, someone who reminds her strongly of the handsome and able bodied young sorcerer in front of her. **  
**  
Lucius cannot do anything, other than allow it to happen. Unless, he wanted Narcissa to reveal to the world what he was up to. It was activities which many of his pureblood associates would turn their heads up with disgust at. **  
**  
Draco was conceived through a potion which contained a lock of Lucius’s hair. Because, Narcissa would not defile herself with him. Of course, by using such a potion, it’s only obvious why Draco ends up amounting to little more than Lucius Malfoy’s “mini-me.” **  
**  
Still, she fulfilled her end of the bargain by giving Lucius his male heir, even if it was through a technicality. It’s not her fault Draco was not adequate. **  
**  
“You do understand I can kill him and it would be legal. But, I take it despite his flaws, you do not wish to see your son dead.” **  
**  
“No, my Lord. I do not wish to see Draco dead. But I understand that….I understand that he will be nameless. Lower than the lowest. Lower than those he previously turned his nose up. He will be less than nothing and anyone who associates with him will be tarnished by association.” **  
**  
Narcissa does not state what is obvious. Should Hadrian give Draco this fate, it will be one that will be much worse than death. She doubts very much Draco will understand and will refuse to admit that this final disrespect is hi fault. **  
**  
“I understand what you wish for me to do. But, what are you willing to give me in return for sparing your son’s life. Even if I give him this...travesty of an existence.” **  
**  
The witch moves a bit closer to him. She looks younger than her actual age and the prowess of her magical ability shows when her chest squeezes into the top she wears. Such power is wasted on someone like Lucius Malfoy. **  
**  
“You may take me how you wish.” **  
**  
“And what if I wish to take you right now?” **  
**  
Harry Potter, Hadrian Peverell, pulls Narcissa onto his lap. He attacks her lips with a very hungry and passionate kiss. Narcissa wriths on his lap and groans at the feeling of Hadrian building up against her. **  
**  
She cannot help and feel a connection to him. It’s a familiar connection which makes her wonder. Narcissa slides down and undoes the pants of the wizard before pulling out his cock. **  
**  
“I must.” **  
**  
“Of course.” **  
**  
Narcissa locks eyes to him and licks his cock. The huge hunk of meat Hadrian boasts of is something that Narcissa cannot get enough of. She puts his balls into her mouth and sucks on them, nice and hard, swift and face. It makes Narcissa grow with lust the more she works over his throbbing balls and then switches over to sucking on his big, throbbing cock. **  
**  
The lips of this beautiful mature woman around his cock pleases Hadrian greatly. He rocks forward. Narcissa looks somehow elegant despite displaying the behavior of the most shameless whore possible. She slobbers all over his cock. **  
**  
“Show your devotion to your lord.” **  
**  
Hadrian puts a hand on the back of Narcissa’s head and keeps working himself into her mouth. Slowly, but swiftly, Hadrian pushes into her. Narcissa’s throat opens up to take as much of Hadrian down it as humanly possible. She swallows his manhood, sucking him harder. **  
**  
She deep throats Hadrian and makes him rock back into her. Her beautiful face only calls for the sorcerer to fuck her mouth harder and harder. She gags on his cock and it only spurs him on. **  
**  
Narcissa gets what she wants and needs. The cock of a man down her throat. Her hair comes undone from Hadrian yanking on it hard. It does not matter, as long as this cock chokes her out. **  
**  
“Mother I’m….” **  
**  
The soft voice of the young woman arriving home stops when she visits the sight. Her mother, down on her knees, and sucking off the strong and powerful man before her. It takes Lucretia Malfoy a minute to realize she’s face to face with the Chosen One himself. **  
**  
“Hello, you must be Lucretia. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” **  
**  
The beautiful blonde, looking much like a younger version of Narcissa, with vibrant green eyes, steps over. While her eyes is a slightly lighter shade than Hadrian’s, it makes him wonder. One look at her juicy lips makes Hadrian harder and push into her. **  
**  
“Why don’t you give a mother a break so I can feel those juicy lips around my cock?” **  
**  
Narcissa breaks free from him and leaves a trail of salvia. She sloppily plants a kiss on the head of Hadrian’s twitching member. She turns around, a hand still steadying the underside. Narcissa gives Lucretia a smoky gaze, if to say he’s all yours. **  
**  
“Sweet Circe.” **  
**  
“I’d fuck her too if she was here. But since you’re here….” **  
**  
Lucretia drops down to her knees and begins to worship her new god and newest head of the Black Family. By giving him sone world class head as it turns out. **  
**  
Her hot mouth drives closer down him. Lucretia hums around him and feels the hunger going through her body. A finger pushes against Hadrian’s thick balls and she squeezes them. **  
**  
The beautiful heiress on her knees sucking him off is something Hadrian’s no stranger to. He puts a hand on the back of Lucretia’s head and makes her swallow his cock. The only thing better is if Lucius is here, to be forced to watch Hadrian take his wife and daughter. **  
**  
And if Draco’s here to cry and whine. It would be like when Hadrian took Astoria Greengrass and practically ruined her for other men. That marriage arrangement is long since null and void. He also indulged in Astoria’s older sister and their mother as well. Draco threw the biggest bitch fit ever, and likely wrote to his father, whining about how Hadrian humiliated him in every single way. **  
**  
That being said, Hadrian only cares about one person and that’s the one with her lips wrapping around his cock and giving him a stellar blowjob. **  
**  
“You’re a good cock sucker. Guess you get it from her mother.” **  
**  
“And she’ll get something else from her mother as well.” **  
**  
Without another word, Narcissa joins Lucretia in pleasuring Hadrian. Lucretia takes Hadrian’s cock while Narcissa sucks on his balls. Mother and daughter work in tandem. **  
**  
“I’m glad you two can work together. Such a loving mother and daughter. I can’t wait to see how you two get along in other ways.” **  
**  
Lucretia tastes her new master and he tastes really good. She will have to ask her mother how she enters this particular situation later. Right now, too busy having the time of her life, alongside her mother. **  
**  
She wants more of him. The thought of this big cock inside of her ruins one of Lucretia’s favorite pair of knickers. It’s worth it though for her thoughts to become reality. **  
**  
Slurping, sucking and making sure to give the powerful sorcerer the time of his life, Lucretia throws herself down onto his cock and brings most of it out of her mouth before sinking back down onto it. **  
**  
Narcissa weighs Hadrian’s swollen balls, cupping and sucking on them. The groan of pleasure causes Narcissa to heat up with pleasure. She can feel him closing in and she closes in on making him pop as well. **  
**  
“Are you going to cum in the mouth of my slutty daughter?” **  
**  
Hadrian breaks out into a big ear to ear grin. He smashes Lucretia’s mouth full of cock. He forces the girl to gag on it. The hunger she shows brings Hadrian closer. **  
**  
The end comes and Hadrian blasts her mouth full of his seed. Hadrian makes sure to make her look into his eyes and that’s a hot sight. Her eyes widen in awe and choking on Hadrian’s seed.. He spills his load into her and pulls almost the way out of her. **  
**  
Lucretia pulls herself up to her feet and Narcissa instantly grabs Lucretia before kissing the daylights. The cock-hardening sight of mother and daughter aggressively making out causes Hadrian to grow really hard. Both Blacks eye his erection with hunger in their eyes. **  
**  
The spend their time savoring the moment and stripping themselves naked from their clothes. Narcissa and Lucretia press their sultry bodies against each other and kiss each other. The deepening and hungry kiss continues with both sides getting hornier and hornier by the second. **  
**  
“Mother?” **  
**  
Lucretia is bound by her hands and feet against one of the walls. Narcissa smiles and reaches behind her daughter’s legs before cupping her pussy. **  
**  
“Don’t worry, honey. You’ll get your turn. Just watch closely.” **  
**  
Narcissa tweaks Lucretia’s nipples to cause a deep intake of breath. And Hadrian moves from the couch and starts walking up from behind them. **  
**  
“Mother.” **  
**  
She cups Lucretia’s face and kisses her on the lips. Narcissa practically molests her daughters tonsils with her tongue. **  
**  
No sooner did she turn around, Hadrian grabs her and shoves her against the edge of the oak table across from Lucretia’s line of sight. Hadrian grabs Narcissa’s juicy breasts. Still firm and willing to be squeezed. **  
**  
He moves from Narcissa’s breasts all the way to her hips and her rear. The back of her legs feel extremely soft. Her bare pussy opens up for Hadrian. **  
**  
“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t think straight.” **  
**  
Narcissa grinds against him which shows how much she wants this. Hadrian lines himself up for Narcissa and shoves his cock into her. **  
**  
It’s like getting a broomstick shoved between her legs. Not that Narcissa’s done anything like that. Maybe once or twice when she was at school on a dare. And firewhisky was involved. **  
**  
Thank Morgana for Healing charms. **  
**  
Regardless, this is much more pleasurable. Hadrian rocks his way into Narcissa’s body. He stretches her out and fills her up. His hands move so swiftly, Narcissa feels like he may have grown an extra arm or four just to explore every inch of Narcissa’s body. **  
**  
Inch by inch, Hadrian maps out a course. Narcissa’s beautiful skin shines in the candle light. Her soft body, large breasts, flat stomach, tight pussy, long legs, and firm ass make her the perfect fuck. Not to mention her face is so gorgeous that it almost hurts. **  
**  
And her hair, Hadrian can run his hands through her beautiful hair for days. A spot on the back of her soft, elegant neck hits paydirt when Hadrian brushes his hand against it. **  
**  
“You belong to me. Both you and your daughter...and your sister and her daughter as well.” **  
**  
“Sisters and their daughters.” **  
**  
“My mistake.” **  
**  
Hadrian buries himself into Narcissa so deep she feels an entirely different level of fulfillment. This feels exactly like the handsome wizard who came and went over the course of a year. Hadrian is a bit less refined with his technique than Lucretia’s father was. **  
**  
Memories fade and Narcissa sees the light now. Stars and bolts of pleasure as well, but mostly the light. The most nerve racking orgasm as she realizes that the two men who please her better than anyone else is one at the same. **  
**  
Exactly how comes to Narcissa in a fog of lust. She feels the depths Hadrian plunges. He touches and torments her body, making her his. **  
**  
Hadrian rotates his hands underneath Narcissa’s body. He hits every single point on her when ramming into her. A feeling of pleasure cascading through his body shows that he gets closer. Hadrian decides to fuck this sensational and hot woman as much as possible. **  
**  
“With me, Cissa?” **  
**  
“Yes.” **  
**  
“Are you ready to cum with me?” **  
**  
“Yes!” **  
**  
He closes in on her. Narcissa’s tight and warm walls clamp down onto him. He works her pussy which stretches and is the perfect fit. This powerful witch is both the perfect fit and the perfect fuck. **  
**  
Hadrian edges ever so closer, pounding away at Narcissa. He pulls almost all the way out of her and then slides into her tight body. Her wet pussy squeezes Hadrian and milks his manhood as he edges ever so closer to the end. Hadrian holds onto her thick rear end and climaxes inside her body. **  
**  
The blasts of seed fire and coat Narcissa all over. Hadrian grabs onto her and spears into her body. His thick balls repeatedly drive into her. **  
**  
Narcissa finds her entire body just flare up with energy. Having such a wet vice around his throbbing hard cock. He finishes emptying up in her with a few more spurts inside of her body. **  
**  
Hadrian pulls almost all the way out of her body and lets her drop down on the table. Narcissa breaths in and breaths out. **  
**  
The attention of those green eyes turn over to a bound Lucretia. The river of juices flowing between her legs further entices Hadrian to come closer towards her. He breaks into a grin and touches her. **  
**  
“Are you ready?” **  
**  
His cock hardens instantly when feeling Lucretia’s sexy body. She’s just as beautiful, with flawless skin like Narcissa, and comparable assets. She’s younger, but age is about the only difference. If no one knew better, they would be sisters. Hadrian grinds his manhood against her slick lips. **  
**  
Hadrian pushes his manhood into her. Lucretia cries out. **  
**  
“Yes! Fuck me!” **  
**  
“Naturally.” **  
**  
Hadrian lifts her leg up and sinks himself into her body deeper. Every inch of his cock pushes against her perfect pussy. Her walls strain as they stretch. Hadrian’s thick manhood pushes further and further into Lucretia and makes her moan in pleasure. **  
**  
“Thank...Merlin!” **  
**  
“Actually, you should thank me.” **  
**  
Hadrian buries himself into her with a good hard fucking. He can work over this pussy for days. He rears back and drives himself deeper into Lucretia. **  
**  
He drives his cock into her and makes her body just squirm in the ropes which bind her to the wall. He cups two handful of juicy breasts and leans down to suck on Lucretia’s nipple. It sends her lust for him running wild. Each motion drives Hadrian into her and makes her feel beyond good. **  
**  
So good, she cannot help and become one with him. One with his hard thrusts. **  
**  
“Mmm, take me...Daddy.” **  
**  
That breathy word causes Hadrian to drive himself further into Lucretia. Her body sizes up underneath his thrusts. He wants all of her. Her legs come free from the wrongs and wrap around him. Hadrian enjoys hammering away at the lovely blonde witch. Her sexy legs wrapping around him. **  
**  
Every time he enters Lucretia, she makes an honest attempt to squeeze the life out of him. Hadrian cranks away at her, stretching and pounding her pussy. The moans get even more intense as he fondles Lucretia’s lovely body. **  
**  
She feels amazing in every single way. Lucretia cannot help and clench onto him. Her silken walls rub Hadrian’s manhood and feel pleasure. **  
**  
“I...I want you. I want you. You’re my new head of house. Oh, you’re such a better Daddy, attending to the needs of your girl.” **  
**  
Narcissa offers a smile at her daughter while plunging a finger inside of her. It’s so hot to watch Hadrian ram himself deeper and fast into his daughter’s slick, warm pussy walls. **  
**  
Hadrian goes to town on Lucretia and speeds up. The friction causes a tug to emit from his balls. More thoughts enter him with the lust just building through him. Hadrian grabs onto her legs and pulls her in closer. It makes Lucretia moan and cream herself, wanting even more of him. **  
**  
She smashes against the wall from the deep thrusts. Loving every minute and more importantly every single last inch of what Hadrian has to give her. Hadrian pumps himself, making him go closer closer. He fondles her chest and makes Lucretia squeal in his ear. **  
**  
“You like that, baby girl.” **  
**  
He buries his face inside Lucretia’s firm breasts and causes her to squirm a little bit more. **  
**  
“Yes! I love it...Daddy!” **  
**  
Those nails scrape against Hadrian’s shoulders. The deeper and faster he slams into her, the more her body heats up. Lucretia wants all of him and then wants so much more. **  
**  
“Fucking...cumming again!” **  
**  
Lucretia closes ranks around him and she can feel his seed. She really wants to get all of him inside of her. His building essence comes closer and closer. **  
**  
The two of them get closer to cumming together. Hadrian speeds up his thrusting inside her.. The pleasure shooting through his nerve endings is the harbinger to his seed splattering inside of her. **  
**  
Lucretia feels the warmth of the seed of an extremely powerful sorcerer spilling inside of her. The continued tingles hit her. Lucretia moans and groans against him. Taking as much of him inside her as humanly possible. The thick manhood stretches her out and makes the lovely young witch hornier than fuck. Despite being good and fucked already. **  
**  
Hadrian slides into her multiple times, wrecking her body. Lucretia hangs onto him, slumping against the wall. He rides her the rest of the way. **  
**  
The untightening of her walls allows Hadrian to pull from her. A couple more spurts of discharge line her stomach. The milky white fluids hit her. Hadrian pulls her up and puts her on the couch right next to Narcissa. **  
**  
“Eat my cum out of your daughter.” **  
**  
Narcissa turns over and feasts upon Lucretia’s delicious pussy. Thick, magically, potent seed becomes an addiction to Narcissa, the deeper she drives her tongue into Lucretia to savor the flavor. **  
**  
Meanwhile, Hadrian closes in for the attack one more time. He prepares to fuck both of these lovely women long and hard into the night until they cannot take no more.  
  
Given their power, it may be a very long evening. This is the thought that enters his mind right as the sorcerer’s hard rod enters Narcissa’s slick folds. Moans of pleasure fill the room as the fun ramps up.

**End.**


End file.
